1. Field of the invention
The present invention is related to an umbrella stand, and especially to such an umbrella stand able to be folded into a flat one with small volume when not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An umbrella not only can shelter rain, but also can shade sunshine, when in a rainy day or a sunny day; it is general that people take umbrellas outdoors. However, umbrellas are used in abnormal weather, they are folded and stored in appropriate places indoors when not in use.
For convenience of storage, a house or a store generally prepares an umbrella stand for temporary insertion and placing of umbrellas. Umbrella stands used nowadays are mostly fixed; they occupy quite many spaces that can be useful otherwise when not in use. Not only common users have such a trouble, but also manufacturers of umbrella stands require larger packing volume for transportation after the umbrella stands are made by that the umbrella stands occupy larger spaces. Besides, sellers feel inconvenient in displaying and warehousing the umbrella stands.
The object of the present invention is to provide a foldable umbrella stand that is provided with two mutually opposite upright posts, the upper and lower ends of these upright posts are provided respectively with grid frames and water collecting trays. The grid frames and water collecting trays are provided on every lateral side respectively thereof with at least one connecting rod, and are rotatably connected respectively on the inner corners thereof with the inner surfaces of the upright posts. Thereby, when the umbrella stand is not in use, the grid frames and water collecting trays can be folded into a flat form with small volume taking advantage of the in connecting points.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention just mentioned, the grid frames and water collecting trays used can be only one set provided on one side only of the two upright posts; alternatively, they can be two sets provided on both sides of the two upright posts.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the water collecting trays or corresponding frames for them can be provided on the bottoms thereof with positioning links, in order that when the umbrella stand is stretched, they can be firmly positioned by means of the positioning links.
The present invention will be apparent in its novelty and features after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.